Guardians of the planet
by Leea-Silver
Summary: After the defeat of Jenova the ballence of the earth was corrupted. The four guardians of the earth have gone mad. Now five people who have died (Tsang, Areas, Zack, Sephiroth and Rufus) Are called apon to help AVALANCH. Cloud/Tifa Sephiroth/Areis
1. The starting quest

"Where am ?"  
  
"Where your destined to be."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That's not important."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Don't worried everything will be fine."  
  
"Do you ever give a straight answer."  
  
"It all depends how you look at it."  
  
"Guess not...... Will you at least tell me how I got here?"  
  
"When the time comes everything will make since. Don't worry Sephiroth."  
  
----------  
  
The pink rose petals fell from the ceiling land on Aries's face. She had arrived in the life stream a few days earlier. Her and a couple more people were accepted in around the same time but she didn't know who they were. Since she had arrived she wasn't allowed to see anyone except Ilfana and Pr. Gast, She knew why and today was that reason. Something had gone wrong after the defeat of Sephiroth and Jenova. The balance of the planet had become unstable and it angered the four guardians that used to protect the four realms of the earth. She and the other people new to the life stream were meeting to hear about this problem.   
Aries pulled on a deep red tank-top, a pair of sliver jeans, and pulled a purple bandana around her hair. She grabbed her staff and materia and went for the meeting.  
  
-----------  
  
The meeting room was a fair size and look much like a conference room. Aries was the first one to arrive. She sat in peace for a few minutes wondering who the other would be until a fibular voice broke the salience.  
"Hey Aries babe!" She darted around to see the one she had missed for years.  
"Zack!?"  
"The one and only, well now at least." Aries jumped off the couch and ran around to hug him.  
"Zack it's so nice to see you again!" she cried hugging him much to Zacks pleasure.  
"I've missed you to... but please don't pop my ribs!" She let go of him and looked up and smiled.  
"I see you haven't cut your hair yet!"  
"Why would I? It's not to long!"  
"Is so!" She teased  
"Is not!" He jokes back  
"Is so!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is so!"  
"Not!"  
"So!"  
"Not!"  
"Is so and that's final!" Aries laughed, nothing had changed, Zacks was still the same loveable guy he had always been. The two continued talking not noticing the dark figure that had walked in behind them. He leaned against the wall and flicked his strawberry blond hair out of his eyes. He new he didn't belong in the promise lands. He had done not a thing to deserve it. The Centra had said that they needed him though. He didn't feel comfortable being in such a place, but it was either that or suffer in a place unmentionable.  
A bit later the former leader of the Turks Tsang wondered in and struck up a conversation with Rufus that barely consisted of eight words. Neither were in a very talkative mood.   
Zack had grabbed an apple from the table and started munching away still talking.  
"Good I see your all here!" A Cherrie voice came from no where. A figure started to form in the middle of them. He had messy black hair cut that came down to past his ears and wore completely black. Their was a gold and silver picture of the earth on the front of his shirt. Written in ridicules font was the word peace. He had the strangest looking arm band wrapped around his left arm that looked like someone had taken a metal close hanger and madly attacked him with it. He had several odd tattoos down his arm and on his face and wore a massive smile.  
Everyone stood motionless until Rufus broke the silence   
"And who might you be?"  
"Oh ya I though you might be wondering that. My name is Challyn, but that sounds to formal, just call me Cal!"  
"Cal?" Zack said "Ummm.. Just a question, just exacially who are you?"  
"Oh ya I completely forgot about that. I'm the life stream!" At that Zack started chocking on his apple, Aries stared pounding him on the back, Tsang stared wide eyed, and Rufus just smirked.  
"Um excuse me?" Zack said between gasped for air   
"I'm the presents of the life stream!"  
"YOUR the life stream?" Tsang said still bewildered.  
"That's right! Now about your mission.."   
"We have a mission ?"Aries said speaking for all of them. Cal sighed.  
"you guys weren't told much were you? Ok I'll start from the beginning. After Jenova was destroyed the balance of the earth was corrupted. This made the four guardians of the earth mad."  
"What four guardians?" Rufus butted in.  
"You don't know about the four guardians?" Cal asked. The four shook their heads in time.  
"Humans are more helpless these days then I though. Their are four guardians protecting the four corners of the world. They all used to live in harmony until the balance was corrupted now they have gone mad. The planet is becoming weaker by the day with out the guardians and to make it worse the guardians have decided to destroy what every they can and to plot against each other. You see though the bad side is that we can destroy them. The world need the four guardians to keep the earth alive so we can't destroy them."  
"So what are supposed to do then?" Zack said confused out of his mind.  
"Well you see their is only one person capable of able to calm these creatures." He glanced at Aries  
"Would you by any chance stand up?" She nodded and stood up walking a bit closer to him. H waved his arms and started to glow. The staff in Aries' hands started to glow also as it slowly transformed into something new. It was much longer and was a sliverish blue color. Their was a clear crystal at the end that had the different consolations engraved into it. their was also stars and moons patterned around the silver part of the staff and beautiful looking sun in the middle.   
"This is the Rod of Sestiny. I was told to give you this. It is what will heal the creatures out of their madness, but trust me their is more to it then just waltzing up and hitting them with it. Their is much you have to do before it. Aries it is up to you to stop these creatures. You and your four guardians will destroy these creatures."  
"My four guardians?" She asked still recovering from shock.  
"Yes, each time you leave here you will be accompanied with a guardian. Sometimes I will decided, sometimes they will decided, and sometimes you will decide who it is. Your four guardians are Zack, Tsang, Rufus, and the fourth I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he is the first one to go with you, and he is also your first test. You must pull him out of his nightmare." Zack walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"I believe in you Aries, good luck."   
Cal smiled "Best of luck kid. Your mission begins now." With that Aries was lost in a portal of colors but also blackness that lead to where her destiny awaits. 


	2. The dream of pain

Aries smiled, much to her happiness she had landed on solid ground. She was in a room that was painted silver with several pictures or angels scattered around the walls. She slipped of her shoes and let her feet slid accost the black velvet floor. In the corner their was a bed with a figure of a human laying a sleep, not a peaceful sleep she soon realized for he was tossing far to much.  
"I guess he's the person I'm looking for." She said as she quietly walked over to him. She glanced down at his face and drew back.  
"No it can't be! Sephiroth?!"   
It couldn't be, could it after all Sephiroth had killed so many people, including herself. The great Sephiroth being a guarding?   
He turned rapidly in his sleep.  
Why should she help him?   
He turned again his face facing Aries. Even though his eyes were closed she could see total fear in him. He was scared, being tortured by his own thoughts, his own mind. Aries felt sorry for him, she didn't know why she just sort of did. After all it wasn't him that killed her, it was Jenova.  
"Might as well get this over with." She said setting down next to him. She took his hand in hers.  
"Calm down Sephiroth." She looked into his closed eyes again and at that she no longer was setting next to him, she was within his mind, his dream.  
  
  
She could see what was going on, like she was floating in void.   
An image of a 7 year old boy floated in front of her. His long silver hair matted and streaked with blood.  
"Let me go!" The young Sephiroth screamed  
"Not until you tests are done." Hojo snored back  
"The beating, the pain! Not again!" It was Sephiroth again but this time the older one.  
The image disappeared and was replaced by another just as fast. This time he was in the ShinRa headcorders looking to be about 14. He was talking to a boy who looked to be a few years younger. The image was shatter like glass as Hojo appeared in the screen dragging Sephiroth away. The other boy was also being dragged away what looked to be Pr. ShinRa. She looked harder at the other boy, he looked so familiar.  
"Rufus? Sephiroth? The two of them used to be friends?"  
The seen was changed to a helicopter pad.  
"Where are you taking me?" The young Sephiroth screamed.  
"To where you'll never be distracted from you training again.  
"you can't take my only friend away from me!"  
"Friends will only get in your way!" Hojo snored.  
"You Bastard!" It was the older Sephiroth again.  
"He watching his whole past" Aries said. Obviously Sephiroth hadn't noticed her presence in his mind.  
Blood, pain was all she could see, all he could think. Image after image of Sephiroth being tortured, beat in his childhood were being flickered in front of her. An image of Sephiroth in Soldier took it's place in his mind. His power was outrageous, he couldn't control it.   
An image of Sephiroth breaking down screaming passed through view. This time it wasn't a flash back, it was really happening.  
"Sephiroth hang in there!" Aries tried to yell to him. Before she could do anything about the suffering one winged angel the next image took it's place. When he first faced Jenova.  
"But don't worry mother I'm here now. Everything will be fine." The past Sephiroth said.  
"Don't do it!" The present one screamed.  
"This making my head hurt!" Aries said.  
The past Sephiroth's thoughts mingled with Jenova and they became one mind. She controlled his every though.  
Much to Aries's surprise the next image she saw was of her kneeling, praying to Holy. The past Sephiroth fell from the sky his sword ready to strike.  
"No Stop!!!! Please Jenova stop it!" The present one screamed. Then the image flickered out and the present Sephiroth appeared beside him. On his knees, hear in his hands.  
"Sephiroth!" Aries shrieked. She ran over to his side putting her hand on his shoulder. At her movement he look up. His face was wet with tears.  
"Sephiroth everything will be fine." She said.  
"No it won't, I'm a murder! It's all my fault."  
"It wasn't you it was Jenova."  
"But it was still my hands." His image started to flicker as he was falling back into nightmares.  
"No Sephiroth you can't give up! Sephiroth I'm here for you!"  
Everything went black. Aries was no long in void but back setting on the edge of his bed holding his hand. This time though he was awake.  
"Aries thank you." He blurted out "And.....I'm sorry, for everything." An apology? That was the least of what she was expecting. She smiled.  
"It's ok Sephiroth. Like I told you, it was you it was Jenova." Aries wasn't afraid of him any more. A bit cautious maybe but not scared.   
"If your wondering why I'm here I was-" She was cut off by Sephiroth nodding.  
"I know. I was told, I'm not sure how though. I've been hearing many voices in head for the last few days. Come to think of it... Aside of today, were you saying anything to me?"  
"No, I didn't even know that you were here." He frowned.  
"Strange I could of swore I heard someone that sounded just like you." He got out of the bed and walked into another room. He came back in a few minutes dressed in his usual black pants, a white sleeveless shirt and a black trench coat. He also had the massium at his side. His outfit similar to the one he used to where but with out the belts or shoulder pads and this time wearing a shirt under the jacket that he now wore open. He drew his sword and sliced off a good portion of his hair so it reached his shoulders.  
"That marks the end of Jenova controlling me." He said allowing the hair to vaporize in his hand. After assorting some metera on his armlet her walked over to her.  
"Shall we go?" He said extending his arm to her. She nodded and excepted his hand.   
"Yes, lets." 


	3. Travel through shadows

Sephiroth and Aries appeared in front of Cal the second they left Sephiroth's room.  
"You've done great Aries." He said smiling. He turned towards Sephiroth.  
"Sephiroth, you realize that by doing this mission you'll earn your rights to enter the world of happiness, meaning the promise land, right? If you stray aside or decide to go against this mission... well you get the drift." Sephiroth nodded.  
"I understand."  
"Good. You first goal is to back to earth. It will be to your advantage to meet up with AVALANCHE, but it's up to you. They already realize that something going on considering all the friken mess, but they don't realize what mess they're getting themselves into." He turned looking towards Sephiroth.  
"Take care of her Sephy. We only have one chance to do this." Sephiroth slightly bowed.  
"I'll protect her with my life, you can have my word."  
"I'll take it." Aries double glanced at him. How ironic, her past murder now her sworn protector. If only Cloud could see thing now. She then stopped in her tracks.  
"Cal I don't even know who the guardians of the planet are!"  
"The what? Oh ya, don't worry Sephiroth will explain it all to you. The voyage back to earth might be ruff. concentrate, Be strong, and what ever you do don't get separated. If you do you may never find each other again. I wish you luck." With his last wish of luck he started to dissolve as the two fell back into existence.  
  
"Sephiroth where are we?"  
"Complete Void. A place between life and death."  
"Oh sounds like fun."  
Time, the past and the present, life and death were all one. This was the place where everything came before existence, before life. The earth was close to them, it was like they were floating over it, but in a strange way it was like it wasn't even there. Images flashed in front of them, images of small children, laughing playing, crying. Pictures of Joy and sadness.  
"Joy, I wonder where my adopted mother is now?" The images flickered as an image of Elmira appeared. She was in her garden tending to Aries flowers. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.  
"Strange, as soon as you though of something it appeared."   
"Mom." A tear appeared in her eye and she quickly shoke it off. "Why don't you try Sephiroth?"  
He shoke his head.  
"I don't have anyone to think of." His voice was dry, as if a small portion of his was regretting something.  
"Oh." She posed for a second "We have to fins AVALANCHE why don't we try to think of them?" He nodded.  
"It's worth a try." Aries closed her eyes as the image of Elmira was replaced of one of Tifa talking to Cloud. Barret was thronging a fit in the back ground as Shreea was trying to calm him down. Cid was complain that Shreea shouldn't of followed him and Vincent was polishing his guns. Red appeared to be asleep as Yuffie tried to steal his matera.  
"So their in Kalm." Sephiroth said. Aries smiled  
"I can't wait to see them again." Both of them were quite not noticing the distance that was growing between them. The image around them was quickly taken over by storm, not just the one they were watching but everywhere. Like standing inside a storm cloud that's ready to strike, every were all you could see was dark and fogy.  
"Aries!" Sephiroth yelled out "Where are you!? Great, I've been on my mission for an hour and I've already failed!" He swiped at the mess of fog with his arms. He didn't want to risk using his sword fearing he would hit the centra. The fog chocked him, burned his lungs. Like a fire that killed from within.  
"Sephiroth!" He heard Aries distance call for help.  
"Hang on!" He yelled back. He could see her, not to far from him but straggling to move. The fog engulfed her as well.  
"Aries concentrate! Grab my hand!"   
"I can't move!"  
"Imagine you can, In this world your mind is reality! I can only do so much by myself!" The fog covered him again blocking out her image. He head his hand out until he felt her hand grab his. He yanked her forward grabbing her tightly in his arms.  
"Aries imagine were on earth, in Kalm. It's the only was we can get out of here." She gasped for air, the fog was choking her along with her tears. She closed her eyes thinking of Kalm, of AVALANCHE. The fog started to disappear and they appeared in the sunny woods outside of Kalm. 


	4. Alive and well

* =What there thinking or mind linking is inside these star marks.  
  
-------  
"Aries are you alright?" Sephiroth asked. He glanced down at the girl he still held tightly in his arms.  
"I'm fine, just a bit shaken." She glanced up at him realizing just how close they were standing. She felt a light blush creep across her face.  
*Snap out of it Aries, he killed you!*  
He relised her realizing her nervousness and glanced towards the peaceful town. The sun was slowly rising marking the start of a new day. The sky was being striked up shades of orange and pink contrasting to the bit of dark blue still lingering in the sky from the past night.  
"Where do you think Cloud and the others are?" Aries said breaking the odd silence. He shrugged  
"I don't know, in a house?"  
"Haha very funny." She glanced towards him. He had defiantly changed since she had last seen him. Without Jenova inside of him he was a normal person, well as normal as you can be when you're dead.  
"Well were not going to gain anything just standing here. Lets go into the town." Without waiting for his response she ran down into the town with Sephiroth close of her trail. She stopped at the entrance of a shop and was about to enter when Sephiroth grabbed her on the shoulder.  
"We can't just barge in, remember were dead! What if someone recognizes us!"   
"Well it's either we go in and ask for help like this, our we go in and ask for help with paper bags over our heads. What's your choice?" He sighed and let her go. In a way she did have a point. She opened the door and calmly walked up to the person at the desk not realizing that Sephiroth hadn't followed her. The store owner calmly greeted her with a smile.  
"Hello Miss, how may I help you?"  
"Umm, do you by any chance know where a person that goes by the name Cloud Strife lives?"  
"Yes actually I do. He lives in house #34 the one with the green shutte-" He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed certain old ShinRa general walk in behind Aries.  
"It's.... It's.....It's Sephiroth!" He stumbled backwards against the wall "Take what you want just don't hurt me!" Sephiroth sighed and dropped his head.  
"Hey Aries can I take you up on the paper bag option?" Aries giggled.  
"Don't worry he won't hurt you. It's not Sephiroth as you know him." She bowed "Thank you for you help." She turned around with Sephiroth following her leaving the shop owner in utter confusion.  
"I told you it would happen." Sephiroth said walking towards the house the shop owner had pointed out.  
"Ya well at least we got the information we needed." The two walked up until they reached the door of the house.  
"Umm, hey what are we supposed to say?" Aries said growing more nervous by the second.   
"How about hello?"   
"Ya that's going to go over real well, were dead and we just come back out of no were and say hello?"  
Sephiroth slightly smirked "Don't worry, they should be more then happy to see you. I just a little worried about how Spike will respond to me returning. Just knock on the door and we'll go from their." She nodded and knocked on the door. A set of foot steps could be heard a few second before a girl with long brown hair answered the door. Tifa blinked a few times in utter shock.  
"Oh my g-"  
"Hey Tifa, who is it?" Cloud walked out from a room to the left and stopped dead in his tracts with almost the same reaction.  
"Aries?" He said his voice shaking. Neither of them had seem Sephiroth yet. He was standing to the left of her next to the door, just out of view.  
"Cloud, Tifa. Please you've got the hear me out. The planet is once again in great danger. I sure you already know that though. I've come back to help you, well My four guardians and I have." Cloud walked forward a bit still not sure of what was going on.  
"Aries, does this mean your alive?" Tifa asked still trembling.  
"Not exacially. I guess you could call me more of a guardian angel."  
"Aries, this is unreal." Cloud smiled "It's nice to see you again. Who are the these Guardians your talking about?" Aries stepped inside the house.   
"Before you judge him please let him talk. He's changed and isn't who he used to be." She glanced back towards the door giving Sephiroth his que to walk forward.  
"Sephiroth." Clouds deepened his voice, his eyes turned cold as he quickly drew his sword.  
"Cloud stop it, didn't you just hear a word I said?!" She stepped between the two not allowing anything to happen "Cloud Sephiroth has changed he's no longer who he used to be. When we were in the promise lands he was freeded from all the Jenova cell. All the hate and darkness no longer exists in him!"  
Tifa who had also in fighting pose gritted her teeth. "How do you know that's true?"  
"Because he's already saved me once. Please you've got to trust me. He's on our side now!"   
"But Aries."  
"Please Cloud, Tifa."   
This time it was Sephiroth who spoke. "I understand why you don't trust me Cloud. I've done nothing to deserve your forgiveness or trust. I have a lot to make up for. All the hardship and pain I've caused can never be forgotten but I have to at least try. I swear on my guardian ship that I'm here to cause no pain. Even though I don't deserve your trust you've got to believe me."   
"I don't like where this is going." He sighed deeply and exchanged looks with Tifa.  
"Fine come in, but Sephiroth lays one hand on Tifa I swear I'll-"  
"Yes Cloud I know." She walked past them with Sephiroth following her, Cloud watching him every step of the way.  
  
"What the $*%&! Your trying to tell us that we have to trust him?" Cid yelled. Everyone was equally happy to Aries return, but the arrival of Sephiroth had different ideas. Aries sighed and took a set next to Vincent.  
"Yes that's what I'm saying. Look why would I suddenly appear out of know where to bring Sephiroth back to kill you? Does that make sense? Were all on the same side now."  
"You have to agree she has a point." Vincent said, his voice muffled from the collar of his cloke.  
"Maybe we all just need to move on. The past is the past. I know we've all witnessed a lot of pain in the past but.... We can't live in darkness." Tifa quoted as her eyes filled over with tears. Her face lighten up when she felt a strong hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She leaned her head down on Clouds shoulder and closed her eyes. Aries smiled to herself. It was true she used to greatly look up to Cloud but she was just as happy seeing the relationship grow between him and Tifa.  
"Ok then it's decided. It's going to be a bit strange, but it's for the planet. Sephiroth tell us all you know." Cloud said making the desion final.  
Sephiroth fished around in hid pocket until he found a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it the reveal four creatures.   
"These are the Earth's guardians. Normally they work in peace and protect the earth, but something has gone deadly wrong. After Holy protected the earth against Meteor the balance has been corrupted. No they have gone mad. The four guardians are in the forms of four different animals. A tiger, a dragon, a turtle, and a phinox. Each has powers that are strong enough to destroy the whole world. The rival these creatures Aries has been sent. Alone she stands no chance at defeating them, that's why four guardians have been assigned to protect her. I am one of them though I don't know who the other four are." He glanced at Aries who shoke her head. She knew who they were but it would be a little much for the others to find out that she also had tow more of her former enimes on her side along with Sephiroth.   
"Anyway as I was saying what we have to do is defeat these Guardians, not kill them just get them so worn out that Aries will be able to cast the magic on them that her staff posses. I'm with you until the Phinox is destroyed. The only information I know about it is that it's name is Kaza. It is living up need Wu-tai and it may not be in it's real form. We only have a matter of days before it's to late."  
"Well then I suggest we get going." Red suggested. Barrot nodded and passed Marline to Shera.  
"Could you please take care of her while were gone? She not much trouble, I mean she's potty trained and everything. Sheera smiled  
"It would be nice to have someone around that doesn't yell at me ever five seconds, sure I will."  
Aries smiled at Sephiroth  
"Do you still need that paper bag?"  
"Better keep it with you, just to be sure."  
  
-------  
  
Now be nice people and review!!   
even if you only say one word!!! The more reviews I get... the sooner I'll add More!!!! If you don't review I'll chace you down with my flmaeing clarnet case of doom!!! And don't think I won't.  
Oh ya and if you don't already know I don't own FF7....*sob* 


	5. only our minds

Thrusting his sword outward Sephiroth ran his massive sword through the body of a creature. He ripped it out of the body just in time to do the same to two more. Glancing behind him he cast fire 3 on four that were aproaching him. He stumbled back when he felt a strong pain hit his chest. Not watching a creature had attacked his chect leaveing a large gash in it. Blood dripped down his chest as he strugled to set up. It was only a matter of seconds before Cloud had sliced the creture in half and the rest had been destroyed. He ran his hand down his chest as it glowed a light colour of green and the skin reformed it's self.   
"You ok?" Aries called out to him. She still had her staff floting infront of her and it still glowed lightly green from her 'healing wind' limite break.  
"I'm fine." He replied calmly. Thats one thing everyone knew about Sephiroth, he could be faceing death and still wouldn't flinch.  
"Come on guys." Cloud said "We still have a long way to go, I'm not exacilay eager to spend more then one night out here."  
  
Flowers, they some how always relaxed her. Maybe it was because they were always so pretty and fragrent, or maybe it was because all they wanted was peace. Aeris sighed as she plucked one from the ground and put it in the base of her hair. It was nearing sunset and the group had set up camp for the night. Sephiroth had previously woundered off muttering something about finding a hot spring to was up in.  
"Hey Aeris." Aeris smiled at the sound of her friends voice. It had been a while since she had really gotten to talk to Tifa. Tifa walked over and sat down next to Aeris on the log she was setting on and passad her a cup of tea she some how had managed to steal from Cid.  
"Why are you over hear all by yourself?"  
"I'm just thinking."  
"About what? How unlucky you are to get stuck with Sephiroth, or maybe you are lucky...." Aeris slightly blushed but quickly hid it by takeing a sip of her tea.  
"Sephiroth has really changed." Tifa contuned "It's like he's a completly different person. Their's something diferent about him, you can really see it when he lookes at your Aeris."  
"What do you mean?" Aeris asked a little shocked.  
"I don't know, it's just like he really mean to portect you and isn't just trying to pass some test, or use us, or something like that."  
"Tifa, Sephiroth is true to his word he really is on our side!"  
"I know it seems like that Aeris, but come on he did kill you after all. Hes the reason that so many people got killed, that so much suffering happened."  
"It wasn't him! Jenova was countrolling him! Why can't you guys see that!" Aeris stood up running towards the woods not really sure what else to do.   
"Aeris! Stop I didn't mean to affend you! Don't go it's dangerious in the woods by yourself! Aeris!" Tifa sighed. Deep down she knew what Aeris said was true but she couldn't bring herself to admit. It was because of Sephiroth that her home town had gotten destroyed and she had lost her father, but if what Aeris said was true it wasn't him. It was Jenova.  
Aeris sighed it wasn't fair, they never even gave him a chance. It was true in his past life that he had caused thousands of people pain, but that wasn't him. She clenched her fist  
"Oh... there so struben sometimes I just want to screm!" she dropped down setting on a rock holding her head in her hand.  
"This all makes no sence. I not even sure why I'm so strongly defending him. Maybe it's because he's gone through so much pain." She closed her eyes picturing his strong body and long silver hair falling down his back. She remembered how gently he held her when they were being sent to earth.  
"What am I thinking! I don't like him! I don't! I don't I don't! I....do." She shook her head   
"No, don't get messed up into things like that Aeris!" She comanded herself "Your just confused, thats all."   
Quickly jumping from the rock she was setting on Aeris scremed. Something had just slashed her acrost her back and it was bleeding heavely. She quickly turned around comeing face to face with a poisoned wolf. It bared it's fangs, foom dropping from it's mouth.  
"My Staff, Shoot I left it at the camp!" She cursed and grabbed the nearest stick. Jumping backwards she doged the wolf's next attact.She dogged the next attack by no more then a few cememters. The gash running down her back was growing worse and more blood seeped out by the minute. She swung her stick outward striking the creature acrost the head. The wolf took no notice of the attack and grabbed the stick from Aeris's hands with it's fangs, breaking it in two.  
"No, bad dog!" She yelled as a faint attempt to startle the creature "Not good! Not good! I need help! Cloud, Tifa, SEPHIROTH!!!"  
  
Sephiroth soaked in the warm heat of a natural hot spring. the warmth of the water mad his mucles feel better and put his mind at ease. Though no matter what he though of his mind always drifted back to one thing, Aeris. He never knew any one that care about him, never. Sure he had thousands of people that looked up to him, people who wanted to be just like him. This was different though, Aeris cared about him, not his strength. Not once did she accuse of his past, or juge his blood stained hands.  
*SEPHIRTOH!* He quickly opne his eyes, he defently had herd Aeris's voice. Although it wasn't like he normally would, it almost seemed to come with inside his mind *Sephiroth help me!* He jumpped out of the warm water and pulled on his pair of pants. *Please Sephiroth.* He quickly grabbed his sword and tryied to talk to Aeris like she had talked to him.   
*I'll be right there, hold on!*  
*Sephiroth? Is that you?*  
*No it's the lockness monster, of course it's me!*  
*But how? What- Ahhhhhhhggggggg! Sephiroth help!*  
*Hang on!*  
"What on earth is going on!" This time speaking to himself and not thinking to Aeris. He ran through the woods untill he reached the battle. He slickly jumpped up into a tree and scouted the battle. Aeris was down on her knees, she was bleeding heavly and crying. A big strong creature called a poisoned wolf was about to strike her again.  
"Not if I can help it!" Jumping down from the tree limb Sephitoth swung his massimum outward striking the wolf acrost the back. The wolf turned from Aeris and lunged towards Sephiroth. Not giveing it a chance to strike him Sephiroth cast a ice3 spell on it freezing it in it's spot. He looked over at Aeris and softly spoke.  
"Close your eyes, I don't want you to see me smash this, frozen goar can be upsetting." With tears streaming down her face Aeris nodded and sheled her face behind her hands. With one swift punch Sephiroth shattered the creature, scattering forzen blood in the souround area. He walked over infront of Aeris and looked down on her. He closed his eyes running the inchantation over in his head, then realeasing it. The cure 3 spell sparkled over Aeris' skin, the damaged skin fitting back together.  
*Aeris, can you hear me?* With out unshealding her hands from her face she thought back to him.  
*Sephiroth? What's going on? How come I can hear you, when your not even talking?*  
*I'm not sure, it seems like we can talk through our minds.* Aeris stured, still not removing her hands from her face.  
*Sephiroth, thank you. If you didn't show up I would have failed my quest. I'm not exacially eager to die again.*  
*I'll always be here for you, it's my duty, remember?  
*Is, is that your only reason?* The tone in her thought changed slightly. Though Aeris still had her hands covering her face she could almost sense Sephiroth Blushing. He smiled and reached his arms out to her, offering to carry her back. He spoke, his voice quite and calming.  
"Come on Aeris, I'm sure your friends are starting to worry about you. I don't want then coming to any brutal conclusions." She took her hands off her face and reached up to him, her eyes still closed. He picked her up in his arms, holding her close to him. She snuggled closer to him, for the first time realizing he was shirt-less. A small blush crept acost her face as she spoke softly.  
"Sephiroth?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're not wearing a shirt." He chuckled.  
"Yes, I've realised this. I didn't have time to put it on when I heard you calling me." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"It's ok, I don't mind." She yawned and closed her eyes "Your much more comfortable this way."  
  
It was another twenty minutes before Sephiroth made it back to there camp. Aeris had fallen asleep in Sephiroth's arms and was dreaming peacefully. Gentile he laid her down close to the fire and covered her up with a blanked he had found close to the fire. For a few seconds he found himself admiring her beautiful features. How her hair gentally fell out of the poney tail she had it pulled up in.  
"Sephiroth." The voice was emotionless, not treating, but not welcoming. With out turning around he knew who it belonged to.  
"What do you want Vincent?" He replied back in the same tone.  
"I need to ask you a few things." Attempting not to wake the sleeping girl Sephiroth stood up and followed Vincent to another side of the fire.  
"What is it that you wanted Vincent?" Sephiroth asked emotionless.  
"I want to know who Aeris' other guardians are."  
"Why don't you just ask her?"  
"She chooses not to tell anyone."  
"So you go behind her back?" Sephiroth smirked "There's more you want to ask me, isn't there?" Vincent's eyes narrowed.   
"You swore to protect Aeris-"  
"Yes I did." Sephiroth cut him off.  
"But I was thinking about it. If you didn't protect Aeris the Centra would put you back into your own personal hell, correct?"  
"Yes, that's right."  
"If you fail this mission that's where you will also go, right?"  
"Yes, what are you getting at?"  
"You said it yourself earlier. No matter what you do you'll never be able to make up for what you've done, so even when your done this mission you'll go back to you hell." Sephiroth glared at him dangerously.  
"Sephiroth, what I'm trying to ask you is why are you even doing this? Never before have you ever worried about the planet, or someone's life. Through out the last two day I've seen a whole different side of you. You almost seem to care." Vincent smiled, almost a smiled two old friends would exchange.  
"I heard some where that only ones with true emotions can enter the promise lands, true emotions, not ones that are false. As I seen, you seem to be passing the test wonderfully."  
"You want to know what I feel for her, correct?" Sephiroth said back, in an almost friendly tone.  
"Exically." Vincent replied. Sephiroth turned away from him   
"That's none of your concern." Vincent smirked as her watched the younger man walk over towards Aeris and . He sat down close to her, propping himself up against a rock and temporally closing his eyes. Barely speaking load enough for even himself to hear Vincent spoke.  
"General Sephiroth, The one winged Angel, if only your real mother could see you know." 


	6. A dream? Or not?

"What the heck is going on!" Yuffie yelled as she looked down over Wu-tai. She had only been gone for a week and already she regretted ever leaving. In the middle of the small town stood a huge building, one very familiar. It was skyscraper and had a red logo on the front.  
"ShinRa." Barret's voice was dry and cutting "Does this mean that Rufus is still alive?"  
*Aeris,* Sephiroth thought out to her *I think it's time you told them who your other guardians are.*  
*I can't. They'll never understand! There halving a hard enough time trusting you, telling them will make it worse.*  
*That can't be helped. They'll have to find out sooner or later, now is your best time.*  
"No," Aeris spoke up "Rufus isn't alive. I know that for a fact."  
"What makes you say this Aeris?" Vincent asked.  
"Because he's..... he's my second guardian." Aeris closed her eyes, waiting for there reaction.  
*They're going to be so mad at me Sephiroth.*  
*I think you're worrying over nothing Aeris, open your eyes.* Slowly she opened her eyes looking at her friends in dismay.  
"Your not mad at me?" Cloud laughed.  
"No, why would I be mad at you? I knew that it would probably be him."  
"How did you know?"  
"You had to be hiding it from us for some reason, I figured that it had to be something like that. Let me guess, your other two guardians are TURKs?"  
"Cloud, only one TURK in dead." Tifa informed him. Aeris nodded, not daring to look Cloud in the eye.   
"Tseng is my third guardian."  
"And who might your fourth be?" Red asked. Aeris looked at Cloud and smiled.  
"I believe you know him well Cloud, his names is Zack." To Aeris pleasure Cloud's eyes widened and his lips formed a faint smile.  
"Zack?" He laughed "So he made it to the lifestream. Aeris, make sure you bring him sometime, I haven't see him is awhile."  
"I will."  
"Umm guys? I think you forgot something important here, like WHY THE HELL SOMEONE HAS RE-STARTED SHINRA IN MY HOMETOWN!" Yuffie voice grew loader with ever word.  
"It's getting late," Sephiroth cut in, "I think we should get some rest and start again first thing tomorrow."  
"And who put you in charge?!" Cloud snapped.  
"No one. Fine, lets go and break in to the headcorters of a dead company. Sure were tired, we haven't eaten hours, half our weapons are broken, and we have no clue what we're doing, but that doesn't matter we're all going to die someday. Right?"  
"He has a point Cloud," Tifa said, "Lets get some rest, we can't afford to die this early in a mission."  
Cloud scolded realizing Sephiroth was probably right.  
"Fine. Yuffie, lead the way."  
  
"Sephiroth?! Where are you?" Aeris choked on her words. Everything around her was dark. She could since his presents, but couldn't fine him anywhere.  
"Sephiroth! This isn't funny! I can't feel anything, I'm completely numb! Sephiroth!" She dropped to her knees, tears running down her face.   
*Where am I? The last thing I remember is that I was in my room tiring to sleep.*  
"Aeris! Aeris! Can you hear me?"  
"Sephiroth! Over here!" The darkness broke enough to allow Aeris to see someone's figure.  
"Aeris, thank Holy your ok." Sephiroth dropped down to her side, whipping the tears off her face.  
"This is a dream Aeris, I'm not sure how this is happening, but our dreams are linked."  
"It's the planet," Areis said, "It's tiring to talk to us." The darkness broke again, revealing another figure. It was one of a familiar 20 year old boy. He was dressed in a formal outfit with a whacked out armlet around his left arm.  
"Cal!" Aeris cheered   
"I'm impressed, you guys found the first poisoned guardian with in a few days."  
"What do you mean? We haven't found anything." Sephiroth said dryly.  
"You've found more then you believe. You know that huge building Yuffie was yelling at earlier? That is being ran by the wind guardian, Kaze."  
"You're saying ShinRa is know in the hands of a giant bird? I fail to see the reality in this Cal." Sephiroth snapped.  
"Temper, Temper Sephiroth. Kaze is in a human form. He looks, acts, talks, and even smells like a human, but he couldn't be any more different."  
"So how are we supposed to find him?" Aeris asked quietly.  
"That will be decided tomorrow. This is the end of the first part of your journey. First thing tomorrow I want both of you to return to the life stream with me. We'll figure things out from there."  
"Can't we stay a little longer?" Sephiroth objected, "We're so close!"  
"But your still to far. Don't worry, I'll be sending you a portal." Cal turned around and started walking away. "I'm sorry, I have to go now. I believe the planet has a few things to talk to you about. Don't worry, she nice. She has a weird was of saying things though." He waved before this image disappeared.  
"The planet is a girl?" Sephiroth said, "I didn't even know the planet had a consioness."  
"I do so have a consioness!" The darkness broke for the last time revealing a small girl. She had on a bright red dress that came down past her knees. Her black hair was up in two pigtails with bright red bows. Much like Cal's she had strange tatoos on her arms.  
"Your the planet!" Sephiroth voice was shocked "You're only a little kid!" The little girl stuck her tongue out at Sephiroth.  
"I'm not a little kid! I'll reassure you that I'm 100000 time older then you are!" The little girl rolled her eyes towards the sky.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by it's cover?" She snapped her fingers and smirked. Her body started glowing, transforming it 's self into a body of a twenty year old girl. She had on a long red skirt that had Japanese writhing down the side in black ink. The top of her torso was covered by a black halter top. The only this that remained the same was her black hair which was now hanging loose down over her shoulders, and the strange tatoos on her arms. She snapped her fingers again making a armlet appear that was almost the same as Cal's.  
"There, is that better?" Aeris raised an eyebrow.  
"That would be a handy talent." She said before she could stop herself. The girl laughed.  
"It is, my name is Dovessesce, but you can call me Dove. People call me this because Dove means pure and peaceful, and peace is all I fight for." She slightly bowed "I assume you've met my brother."  
"Your brother?" Aeris asked.  
"My brother Cal." Sephiroth sighed.  
"This is getting a little bit to strange for even my liking." Dove giggled. Even though she was in the form of a beautiful woman, she still had the eyes of a child.  
"Our time is running out, I just wanted to tell you guys something. The world is depending on you guys. Aeris, you and your four guardians hold a huge amount of responsibility." She bowed again, before her image faded completely.  
"Wait!" Sephiroth yelled out "What will happen if we fail?" As soon as the words came out of him mouth a large blade appeared no more then twenty feet infront of them. The light reflected off it's deadly point. Without warning it was thrusted forward. It quickly swam through the air, driving it's self in Sephiroth's chest.  
"Sephiroth!" Not pausing to think Aeris dove to his side. Sephiroth breathing deepened greatly.  
*Don't worry Aeris, this is only a dream. She's trying to show us what will happen if we fail.* He gasped for air again. Aeris knew the reason he wasn't directly talking was because the crystal was destroying his lungs.  
*Everything will be ok. We just have to wake up. I'll be waiting for your Aeris." Aeris choked on her breath as Sephiroth's body vanished from her arms.  
"Why! Why did you do that to him!" Aeris yelled, holding back her tears. Dove's voice echoed in her mind.  
"If you falter on your quest this is what will happen. Everyone alive and dead will feel nothing but pain. Everyone will loose everting they care about. It's time now Aeris, wake up."   
  
"Aeris! wake up!" Sephiroth shook the sleeping girl's limp body.   
"Sephiroth?" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She shot up, wrapping her arms around his chest.  
"Sephiroth, thank holy you're ok." Sephiroth smirked.  
"That line sounds familiar." He ran his hand through her hair, trying to comfort her.  
"It's ok Aeris, It was only a dream. I'm still here. come on, we have to get going. Cal is waiting for us." She nodded and pushed Sephiroth out of her room so she could get changed.  
  
Vincent sat outside the hotel, quietly listening to Cloud and Yuffie argue.  
"Cloud, I know what your getting at, but honestly he wouldn't have helped us this much if he was trying to kill us!"  
"And what do you expect me to do? Just let him come in and going our group? He's a murder Yuffie!"   
"Cloud Strife you are the most annoying person I know!" Yuffie brought her hand back to slap Cloud, but it was stopped by Vincent's's grasp.  
"Let me go Vincent!"  
"I think Yuffie's right Cloud. I know he's done a lot, but he's changed. At lease give him a chance."  
Aeris stopped behind the corner of the hotel building. She had heard the argument. Cloud never gave Sephiroth a chance, no matter what he did to help he still had it stuck in his mind that Sephiroth was still a demon. She clenched her fist.  
"So now your on there side Vincent!? Sephiroth is up to no good! He killed her once, he'll kill her again!"  
"Cloud Strife why don't you just take your theories and shove them!" Aeris yelled. She stormed out until she was in the centre of the group.  
"Are you blind! He's done nothning but help us!"  
"Aeris calm down," Sephiroth walked forward standing behind her, "He's not going to listen, and I don't blame him. I wouldn't trust myself if I were anyone else."  
"It's a little bit late to be sorry, don't you think?" Cloud snapped back.  
"Do you expect me to get on my knees and beg?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, his voice was hard and sharp.  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Aeris yelled "You wouldn't recognize love if it came out and smacked you on the forehead Cloud!"   
Aeris walked past Cloud. Like Cal had said a portal appeared to take them back.  
"Come on Sephiroth, lets go." 


	7. Kaze and a Raven

Cal ran a hand through his jet black hair before turning to face the four men.  
"We all know how things have been going Sephiroth," Cal informed him, "So far things have been going well. That time though, has unfortunately stopped. ShinRa has been re-started by Kaze. This phinox is incredible smart, and strong. Apparently it is in the form of a human and is using the system that the old ShinRa used to gain power."  
"That is outrageous. I already made that mistake and died when I realized it. ShinRa was a mistake, So many people died due to that pathetic company's mistakes." Rufus voice was harsh and barely above a whisper. He lifted his head up and look around at the group. He smirked, the same smirk that makes you wonder if he's happy, sad, or just plain crazy.   
"You're surprised that I hate my own company? Don't be, I hate it just as much as you do, or more. Don't think I became President by choice, you agree to do things fast when your being beaten to death by your father."  
"Rufus-sama, I never knew about that." Tseng said.  
"Never knew what? That I hated ShinRa? or that I was beaten as a child?"  
"Either one." Tseng replied, bits of symphony could be made out in his voice.   
"Well, you learn new things every day, don't you?" Rufus ran his hand through his hair and looked back up at Cal.   
"So Cal, what are we going to do about this?" The blond asked "And why isn't Aeries here?"  
"Aeries is asleep. The reason she isn't here is because she won't be going on the next mission." Cal stopped and pulled a trunk out of under the table.  
"From what I've gathered the main computer systems there is full of information on the guardians. Our current goal is to receive this information."  
"Why didn't you just let me go get it when I was on earth?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Because it's not that simple. The ShinRa headquarters is a maze. Only people working there can find there way through, and even fewer know how to work the system. Actually the only one left of Earth that knows how to work it is Kaze."   
"Then how are we supposed to get the info?" Zack asked.  
"It's simple. First of all we need someone who is strong and smart." He looked towards Sephiroth.  
"Sephiroth I'll be assigning you with this part. Second, and most importantly we need some one who knows ShinRa inside out, someone who has a impressive past experience with ShinRa, someone who wants nothing more then for ShinRa to be destroyed, and most importantly someone who happens to be the only other one who knows how to work the computers." He reached into the trunk and pulled out a shot gun and tossed into Rufus's hands.  
"Rufus ShinRa, I hoping that you'll take this part, after all no one know ShinRa better then you."  
Rufus smiled and looked over the shot gun. It was about two feet long and had two barrels. From it's deadly look you could tell that it had been sawed off.  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
Rufus looked down at the new ShinRa building. It was no different then the one he had controlled only half a year earlier. He dropped his hand down to his side to where his Shot gun was latched onto his belt and grabbed it into his hand.  
Cal had supplied them with efficient supplies. Rufus was now dressed in a red T-shirt with a skull on the front. He wore black pants and a black belt. Sephiroth had on black pants and a green sleeveless shirt.  
He raised his shot gun up to meet his target of the watching guard and posed to fire. Just before pulling the trigger Sephiroth pushed his gun towards the ground.  
"Aeries did want us to kill anyone unless we have to, remember?"  
"And since when do you take orders from her?"  
"I'm not taking orders, I just don't think we should kill anyone until we get the information."  
"The great General Sephiroth, since when have you pitied people's lives?"  
"I never have, I'd kill them if we were in different conditions. Remember Rufus we're dead. It would be to our advantage no to get seen yet."   
"Fine, we'll go in the back way."  
  
"I....hate.....stares." Sephiroth complained.  
"We're almost there." Rufus told him. He stopped at door and read the code written accost the door.  
"It says 'Floor 34'. This should be high enough." Rufus hit the security button on the door and waited for it to beep. The he pulled off the side panel and crosses a few wires.  
"Please state your name." The lock said with a dyeing voice.  
"Name confirmed." Rufus replied.  
"Please state your password."  
"Password confirmed."  
"Access granted." The door open with a clicking noise, allowing Rufus and Sephiroth to enter.  
"Rufus your brilliant."  
"I rather the word genius." Rufus said, obviously kidding.  
"So then Mr. Genius, where do we go now?"  
"To floor 61, that's where they should be keeping the information."  
  
"Hey you! Stop!" A guard yell out to them not seeing who he was facing. With one swift movement Rufus picked the guard up the throat and held him against the wall.  
"Sephiroth, how do you think I should kill him?" Rufus looked over at the sliver haired man. Sephiroth recognized what he was doing. When Sephiroth was in Soldier him and Rufus used to scare people, just for the fun.  
"Well, you could always rip out his organs and strangle him with them." Sephiroth suggested.  
"To messy, how about we rip out his hair and hand him with it?"  
"No, that takes no long. How about you cut him into tiny pieces and light them on fire?"  
"To tedious. How about we through him out a window and see how many times we can shoot him on the way down?" The man by this point had turned completely white.  
"Sounds good Rufus." Sephiroth said. The guard voice was weak, though he tried to make it sound threatening.  
"Your going to die an awful, awful death, you know that Rufus ShinRa?" Rufus yawned like he was bored.  
"Been there, done that." With that Rufus punched the guy in the face, knocking him out. As soon as his body hit the ground Rufus and Sephiroth burst out laughing.  
"We haven't done that in awhile." Sephiroth commented.  
"No we haven't. Hey, do you remember the time when we rearranged all the labels on Hojo's tubes?"  
"Yes, we got in so much trouble."  
"Oh but it was worth it when Hojo realized that what he was drinking wasn't his potion, but urine from one of his monkey specimens."  
"Those were the finer times.":  
  
  
"You didn't tell me there were going to be this many reinforcements!" Sephiroth yelled. They had only been in the building for ten minutes and already they had been ambushed by hundreds of Soldiers. Sephiroth and Rufus had already taken down most of them, but the last group were First class Soldiers and required more time.  
A soldiers lunged towards Rufus, short sword in hand. Rufus, nit giving him a chance to attack, grabbed the man by the thought and slammed him against the wall, shooting him in the head in the process.  
Thrusting his blade outward, running it though the heart of on unlucky soldier. He turned around, doing the same to several more.  
Rufus hocked his gun back on his belt. Just second earlier he had taken down the last of the Soldiers that threatened there lives. He quickly spun around when he heard someone clapping. Leaning against the wall was a man in mid thirties. He had short, blood red hair, that was streaked back. He had on black pants, and silver shirt. Directly under his right eye he had a strange Japanese symbol tattooed.  
Sephiroth raised his blade, ready to attack the man. The man laughed and put up his hands in surrender. He walked forward facing the two dead men.  
"I'm impressed, I've never seen just two men take out so many soldiers before."  
"How about I make you join them, would that make you any more impressed?" Sephiroth growled.  
"You can if you wish, but you may be destroying you only hope to get out of here alive."  
"What are you talking about?" Rufus said, his voice sharp.  
"You're here to find out information about this company, right?"  
"What's it to you?" Rufus asked, his voice even more deadly then before.  
"Well, it just so happens that I work here. I joined this company so I could get more information about it, so I could destroy it in the future. It would only make since for us to work together. I know where the information is, but I can't read it. As the former President, I would assume you would know how."  
"I'm sorry you've got the wrong guy, that man died when the original ShinRa blew up."  
"Well then, my apologias, Mr...?"  
"Rufus, but call me ShinRa and I'll kill you."  
"Understood," The man then looked towards , "General? Is there anything you would puffer to be called?"  
"Sephiroth is fine." He replied dryly.  
"Excellent. Call me Raven. Come on, lets go. We have much to do."  
  
A young blond squinted her eyes as she watched Raven, Rufus, and Sephiroth walk off. Reaching in her jacked pocket she pulled out a PHS and called one of her colleges.  
"Reno, I've found more then just information. Find Rude and get your Asses over to the east section of floor 37, and be fast."  
  
Another attack, not much long after the first one had happened. Sephiroth could see Rufus through all the mess, but he couldn't make out where Raven went. Part of him wondered if the guy had got killed, the other half didn't care. Rufus cursed when his shot gun ran out of ammo. Sure he had extra in his pocket, but loading his gun wasn't something he had time to do in a battle. Attaching the gun to his belt he concentrated on grabbing soldiers and snapping there necks, or knocking them unconscious by another why of swinging his wrists.   
Sephiroth's weapon wasn't made for fights that involved close up fighting, and that was what this one featured. He mane object became speed, and taking his foes by surprise. It was at one point that almost made Rufus' stomach turn. Sephiroth had slammed one soldier against the wall. The helpless man looked up at Sephiroth who just politely waved good bye to him, then slit his skull in half. It almost turned his stomach, but not quite.  
"We're fighting a loosing battle!" Rufus grounded, "We may have the advantage in strength, but by my guess they still at least a couple hundred to send out."   
Sephiroth cast a fire 3 spell on one soldier and then yelled back to Rufus.  
"We have to get out of here. We can't accomplish anything if we die again."  
"You guys!" It was Raven. He ran over to Sephiroth's side. As far as Sephiroth could see he was unarmed, and wasn't hurt.  
"Come on, I'll hold them off with a spell. You guys run up the 65 floor and get the info."  
"It's on the 61 floor." Rufus corrected him.  
"Not any more. I'll catch up with you, now get going!" Raven weaved his fingers in a incantation and cast some kind of barrier spell, stopping all of the soldiers in there tracks. Sephiroth, who was one of the strongest magic users on the earth, stood wide eyed while watching Raven cast the spell. Rufus ran over to Sephiroth and broke his out of his trance, dragging him up the stares to the next floor.  
  
"Oh, this is great. I have some red headed kid that's better at magic then I am." Sephiroth complained.  
"You never know, he may have some Jenova in him also."  
"Oh, I'm sure. It is so very common." Sephiroth said scarcastly.  
"It doesn't matter. Chances are he'll be dead in a matter of minutes. A spell like that tiers people out. Once the spell in broken the soldiers will kill him."  
"Probably." The two continued in silence for a while until Rufus spoke up.  
"Hey, so how is your power coming?"  
"Power?"  
"Ya, you know. All of us guardians were assigned a power. Mine is to be able to go transparent for a few minutes. If I have time, attacks can go thought me. Yours was to be able to take to people through there minds, that is if you really care about them." Sephiroth's mind flashed. He could remember talking to Aeries through his mind. He missed her. The sweet smell of her hair, her soft skin, the sweet way she said his name...  
"Hey, Sephiroth? Are you there?"  
"Ya, sorry. Ya I'm getting used to it." Rufus eyes the Ex-General for a moment and then shook it off. Once again he hit the pad lock on the 65 floor door. This time the door opened with out having to do anything to it. Kind of like it had already been broken.  
"Strange, the only other on who knows that trick is..."  
"RUFUS!" Rufus was caught off guard when the door opened. A young blond had sprung from behind the door and had attached herself to him.  
"Oh Rufus! I knew I would see you again! I'm so glad to see you!" Taken aback by his younger half sister Rufus stuttered with his words.  
"Elena, what are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here?" She let go of him and crossed her arms, "Saving your life would be a first. Did it ever occur to you that Raven might be tricking you?"  
"It crossed my mind a few times." For the first time Rufus noticed his surroundings. Dead bodies lie all around the room. In the back stood a very prod Reno and Rude.  
"He was planning an ambush. Reno, Rude, and I were here to find out more information about this company and discovered that he was planning to ambush someone in the building. It just occurred to me that it was you when I saw you walking off with him. We had already got all the info of this company, and what ever the 'guardians' are when I discovered this. We made our way up here and killed all the soldiers before they had a chance to hurt you."  
"El, you the best." Rufus said.  
"Oh don't go all sort on me Rufus, you still owe me for making me think you were dead." Rufus swallowed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Actually Elena, I am."   
He wasn't sure why he did it. Maybe it was the look on her face that made him pull her into a hug. He gently stroked her hair as she tried not to cry into his chest.  
"Look, I'm just back here to finish up a few things. I'm sorry El."  
"Rufus, it's not fair."  
"I know. Be brave for me, ok?" She nodded, but refused to back away from his safe grasp, especially when a chilling laugh broke the sweet moment.  
"Isn't that cute. Half-brother and sister, reunited." Sephiroth drew his sword. From the beginning he figured that Raven was no good. Now it was time for Raven to realized that he had no one to spare his life. Raven walked jumped from one of the roof supports down onto the ground. Unlike before his hair was actually burning with real fire, but not fire that would hurt him.  
"I should have known it was you." Sephiroth cold voice cut, "Though your plain might have seen fool proof at first now it's all going down the drain. Isn't it Kaze?" Raven smiled.  
"It's about time you caught on. Raven, Kaze. Two names, two bodies. Would you puffer me transform now? Or shall I kill you later?"  
"You'll never win Kaze. No one will ever win with my company. I learned that myself. If I have to go to hell and back you will die, long and painfully if I can help it."  
"That very heroic, isn't it Lone Wolf?" Rufus flinched. His old nickname, Lone Wolf. He hadn't been called that in years, not since he was young at least. At once all the pain, loneliness, and sorrow, hit him. Sending him into darkness.  
  
  
  
"Look at him!" a young girl said, "All he ever does is read, Wright, study, or fight. I don't even think he has any friends."  
"Oh course not! Who would want to be friends with him?" another girl said.  
"Not me. With all the money he has, you'd think he would at lease try to buy a friend."  
"No, all the money in the world couldn't convince some one to play with him. Face it, all he is, is a Lone Wolf."  
"Lone Wolf."  
"Lone Wolf."  
"Lone Wolf."  
"Lone Wolf."  
"Lone Wolf."  
"Stop it!" A young blond boy sat watching the scene. He wasn't there physically, only mentally.  
"I don't want to be alone! Just give me a chance!" the boy dropped down to his knees, crying into his pant legs. "I don't want to be alone."  
The scene changed to one of the boy, even younger this time. He sat alone in rocks and dirt. A long red gash ran down his leg, blood dripping down onto the ground. No one was there to clean his cut. No one was there to whip away his tears, or to sooth his pain.  
The sane switched again. The boy, now maybe about ten, sat in a room. this time he wasn't alone. A fat man grabbed the boy by the wrist and yanked him to his feet.  
"Next time you will do as I say!" the fat man hollered. With one steady blow of his fist he punched his boy in the stomach, then again in the head. The boy feel to the ground weeping openly, this just caused him to get kicked in the ribs.  
"Your not to cry you fool. the world needs to fear you, you may not show weakness."  
  
"Rufus! Rufus! You got to wake up! Don't let this spell he cast take the better of you! Rufus!"  
  
The scenes flashed again, this time the same, but with one added thing.  
"I don't want to be alone." The boy said. His class mates were cruel to him, but there was one who was not.  
"Hey Rufus! Wait up!" A young girl called. Elena ran up to him a passed him a picture of a butterfly. I made this for you today!"  
"Hey, thanks El." Rufus hugged the younger girl and then frowned.  
"I have nothing to give to you."  
"That's ok, I'm just glad your my brother. Come on, lets go get some ice cream." she grabbed his arm and took off running.  
The gash on the young boy's leg screamed as a sweet girl applied cream to it. Carefully she bandaged it up and looked at her older brother.  
"You ok?"  
"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks El"  
"No problem."  
She held ice to his wound, and told him stories about how their Father would meat his match some day. She whipped away his tears, and soothed his pain. Maybe that why no one else ever seen him cry, he didn't need to. He had his sister, Elena."  
  
The light filled his eyes as he looked up at Elena. She hovered over him. Behind her stood Sephiroth, and behind him was Reno and Rude.  
"Hey, you ok?"  
"Ya, thanks."  
"No problem." She giggled and helped him sit up. Rufus looked around at the surroundings. The appeared to be in some sort of a park. No one was hurt, and there was no sigh of Kaze.  
"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head.  
"Kaze cast a darkness spell on you. It caused you to reflect on all your worst memories. Most people never make it out of them. You were very lucky."  
"All I needed was a little light to show me my way." He said smiling. He flipped his hair back out of his eyes. "So how did we get out of there?"  
"I'm not sure," Elena said, "After you passed out we were getting ready to fight, when some how we were transported here, to Kalm."  
"People don't get transported half way accost the world for no reason," Sephiroth pointed out "I think the life stream had something to do with this."  
Reno walked forward tossing the information disks to Rufus.  
"You said you wanted these." Reno said.  
"Yes, thanks Reno, Elena, Rude. We couldn't of done it with out you." Rufus stood up glancing back at Sephiroth, "We better get going back to the life stream." He said, his voice suddenly dry.  
"Rufus, we'll see each other again, you hear? You come back onto earth sometime soon and we'll get together!" Elena said. Rufus managed a small laugh and huge his sister.  
"I will Elena, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
Hey, just so you know, in the game there si no proof that Rufus and Elena are Half brother and Sister.. I just thought it would be cute. Sorry this chapter has so much to do woth rufus.. I'm a big Rufus fa, so I had to put him in at least one chapter...   
Next one will have much more Sephi/Aeris fluffyness, I promise.. Now, review or I'll hunt you down with a flameing clarnet case of doom! 


	8. questions fly

Cal ran a hand through his black hair as he looked out over the water of the calm sea.   
  
"They don't understand how much danger they are in, do they Dove?" He spoke quietly. Dove shook her head.  
  
"No, this is worse then they could ever believe. The earth will be destroyed soon if the guardians are not saved." Dove looked up towards the sun, worry in her eyes. It was barely noticeable, by the sun was no longer yellow, but a light red.   
  
"Do you think they can do it, Cal?" Her voice was soft, almost soothing. Cal nodded, stood and picked a smooth rock up in his hand.  
  
"If anyone can do it, it's them." With one flick of his wrist he sent the rock over the water surface.  
  
"If they can't do it, the whole magic of the world will be thrown off, we will lose everything." cal nodded sadly.   
  
"I know, but we have to have hope." Cal stood and opened a portal back to the life stream.   
  
"Come on, we have a groups to inform."  
  
Vincent looked out over the town of Wutai. So much had been happening in the last little while. Yuffie sat beside him, tossing stones down into the small stream.  
  
"Vincent, do you see any thing going on between Aeries and Sephiroth?" Vincent looked back at her.  
  
"Yes, It is obvious that their souls have intertwined into a pattern of love."  
  
"Gee, can't you just say, 'they love each other?' you always have to be a walking dictionary, don't you, Vinny?" Vincent shrugged slightly and looked back over the town.  
  
"It just makes me mad that they put ShinRa here in my home town, I mean, couldn't they have chosen Kalm, or something?"   
  
"Wutai is my home town also, Yuffie." Vincent said. Yuffie blinked and looked up at him.  
  
"You grew up here also?"  
  
"Until I was fifteen, then I moved to Margar to train to become a TURK." Yuffie nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm the Lady of Wutai, and it hurts me more. Though, I don't think I'm much of a lady."  
  
"Yuffie, you are defiantly a lady, and a beautiful one." Vincent said, his gaze over the town not broken. Yuffie looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"What made him say that?" Yuffie looked back at the town, then sprung to her feet.  
  
"Vincent! What's that?"  
  
-------  
  
Sorry it's so short, it will be MUCH longer next time, I promise. 


End file.
